Speedz Demunz
The Speedz Demunz '''are an orkish klan which is mostly dedicated to hit and run tactics and vicious mounted combat atop their devastating warbikes which are equipt with hell of a lot of made up machine guns and spikes, but who, with a seemingly simple colour of plane red, go faster then some of the Imperium's finest of bikes. They are lead by Warboss Ghazgag Ur Thrakmur who is known by his title of "Van Goge" which was given to him by the people of a sector, now long expunged due to orcish infestation, meaning "Red Menace" in their native language because of his admirable speed and ruthlessness in close quarter mounted combat. History '''At the Beginning There are no records of where and how the clan was formed, but the first sightings of them to occure were in the Ultima Segmentum near by the territory of the White Scars and their homeworld. It is said that the Speedz Demunz were formed by their Warboss to prove their worth against the Imperial's finest of mounted combatants, the White Scars, who's reputation has grow to exceed that of any mounted force in the galaxy. They have a sole goal of defeating the White Scars on a battlefield envisioned by their Warboss as of being "barren and lifeless with the only thing filling it are the sounds of roaring bikes and guns and nothing more". But, the Speedz Demunz had to start off somewhere and what is the best thing to do then to raid several planets in the near by sectors and show 'em Imperials wot they were made of! The first planet to suffer to their attacks was a rather well armed and prepared Imperial world which had stored several Imperial Guard regiments and PDF troops in case of an invasion happening. And an invasion is what they got as an Orkish tide of Space Crafts slammed on to the world's surface bearing with them thousands of orkish boyz, speed freekz and other orkz with their own specialty assaulting the fortress defences of the humans without remorse and without rest. The defences were soon overwhelmed by the sheer tenacity of the orkz and were required to send out a distress becon towards the nearest Imperial world being the Homeworld of the White Scars themselves. Seeing them as a threat to both them and their entire Homeworld, the White Scars ventured onward to the planet to face this orkish threat and this is exactly what Warboss Ghazgag was wanting. When the White Scars arrived with their chapter, the Warboss ordered all his speed freakz to enter combat with that of the White Scars. What ensued was a brutal conflict of bikers which ended up in a great loss for the Orkz who were greatly outmatched and outmanouvered by the White Scars during that conflict. Warboss Ghazgag barely made it out with his life as he ordered a retreat from the planet and he certainly wasn't pleasant about it. Rise of the Menace After that horrendous defeat and show of weakness by the Warboss, several other nobz and meganobz tried to take away the title of Warboss of the Speedz Demunz but failed at that attempt and several of the even lost their lives in that attempt. Suffice to say, Ghazgag was unpleasant and the loss left a sour taste in his mouth which would follow him for the rest of his orkish life. But to satisfy himself, he left the Ultima Segmentum in search for some fresh targets to slaughter for his satisfaction. Several worlds in the Segmentum Tempestus were quickly sieged by the Speedz Demunz and were dispatched with great haste which was rather expected from an Orkish tide, but what was strange is that the orkz of this klan moved with such force and speed that the PDF troops were caught with outmost surprise and awe at this display of sheer tenacity, even for an ork. Warboss Ghazgag lead a small conquest of these smaller sectors which would become his personal slave worlds for his appeasement and the populice there would eventually give him the title of "Van Goge" or in lower gothic meaning "Red Menace" for his immense use of the colour red on almost every part of his armour. This was also the time that the Speedz Demunz joined the Kult of Speed '''which was something that most orkz with such desires for fast combat joined in and followed as a religion. The Speedz Demunz are members of the Kult and believed it to be their main religion (If they even knew what religion meant). '''The Second Fall Eventually, they were met with a combined force of loyalist Space Marine Chapters lead by the White Scars in an attempt to free the Sector of orkish infestation. In respond to this, Warboss Ghazgag, being the ork that he is, orders all his Speed Freekz and mounted warriors be sent against these invaders in an desperate attempt to halt the incursion and to get back on the defeat they suffered under the White Scars. What ensued was, yet another, heavily suffered loss by the orkz who were practically overran and cast out of the sector by the Imperial forces with greater ease then before. Their Current Fate The current fate of the Speedz Demunz is unknown but it is said that Warboss Ghazgag has returned to the Ultima Segmentum to continue to recruit smaller Orkish warbands for his cause and his goal in defeating the White Scars once and for all in that envisioned battlefield upon that ruined world. There were also several uprisings against the Warboss, but he stomped them out of existance. Organization What is to be said about their Organization? They are 90% made out of Speed Freekz and Mekboyz constantly honeing their skills in mounted combat and hit and run tactics. There are, on the other hand, several special ranks given out to the most exalted of orkz in the clan, and those are: Speedz Guttaz These orkz are brutish warriors given the ability to go fast with a twice as big weapon with the twice as sharp edge. They are the first ones to go straight in to the enemy ranks and are mostly consisted of the most brutish of the klan's members. Da Speedz Demunz The true elites of the Speedz Demunz, these mounted cavaliers are powerful experts in the Hit and Run art of warfare and also specialize in both ranged and melee combat. It is said that once they are unleashed upon the ranks of their enemies, only death and gore is left behind on the land they rided over. They are mostly Nobz or Meganobz given this title because of their kill count being higher than the regular Speed Freek. Fazt Bombaz What do you get when you combine orkz who desire nothing more but to see the world blow up and the usual warbike? the Fazt Bombaz. The introduction is self explanatory, they are ork bombers strapped to a warbike or wartrukk throwing random explosives at everything that they get the chance to throw it at. They are highly devistating when faced against armored vehicles as their immense speed and bombing skills allows them to dispatch even the greatest of Leman Russ' that the Imperial Guard has to offer. Da Gunna Sqvad Ork Wartrukks armed with the force of a thousand dakkas at their disposal. Da Gunna Sqvad is a Wartrukk carrying a lot of Ork boyz armed with da best gunz around and given the thickest of protections that the orkz can offer. They are mostly used to literally tear the ranks of their enemies to shreds whilst EVEN MORE shredding them by the sheer gun power that so called Sqvads can put out. Category:Orks